Just Thinking
by Cheshire's Riddles
Summary: This is just a little one shot I thought up late at night trying to go to sleep. Just a little day when Izaya is relaxing with his boyfriend and he stats thinking, and what comes out of those thoughts. This is a light yaoi, Shizaya story. Things are implied but happen off story. Hope you all enjoy.


**Hey, this is just a random one shot I thought up.**

**I love Shizuo and Izaya together, so I had to write them a story.**

**I don't own Durarara, just the story idea.**

**-0o0-**

Shizuo was lay stretched out on the couch watching TV. Tom had given him a few days off, not that he would complain though. Shizuo was glad to have the time to relax with his boyfriend, who was in fact lying on his chest. Shizuo could just make out the red eyes fighting to stay open through the mess of black hair. "Hey Flea, if you're going to fall asleep do it on your bed, not me." Shizuo grumbled quietly. He didn't want to scare him awake, Izaya deserved his sleep.

It was true that Shizuo and Izaya were together, no matter how weird it sounded. It wasn't something they had originally planned for themselves it was the exact opposite of what they had planned for themselves, but it wasn't entirely forced on them either. It somehow got into Erika's head that the only reason why the two fought was because of unsatisfied sexual tension. She was hyped up over it for weeks. Then of course she couldn't have just kept it to herself, she had to tell everyone she knew. She even tried to convince Shizuo and Izaya themselves about it. Needless to say, she didn't get very far with convincing them. That was until she managed to convince a certain dullahan to lock the two in a room. Celty said her reasons were to save the people of Ikebukuro from flying projectiles and knives, but she hadn't completely convinced the two men she had trapped. In the room, Erika forced the two enemies into a situation she had read from one of her favorite mangas. The deal was if they ever wanted to get out of the room easily, they would have to be chained together for one whole month, and finally, with much destruction to the room, the two were chained.

The people if Ikebukuro were thankful that there weren't any flying road signs, or vending machines. However not everyone was happy about the situation. To say it was rocky for the two enemies at first was the understatement of the year. Shizuo did not want to be seen walking around chained to the flea. He also did not think he could get any work done if Izaya kept annoying him. Shizuo knew no amount of cigarettes could calm him down if he had to deal with the flea and the people that owed Tom money. Shizuo would also not let the information broker work at all, not wanting to watch him ruin other people's lives. So with nothing to do but be in each other's company it was not surprising to see things change between the two as fast as they did. They got to push the restart button for their relationship in a weird way. They had decent conversations with each other and became close friends. When the month was over, sooner than it felt, it seemed weird to be apart. They couldn't even fight like they use to, it was more Izaya just pissing Shizuo off and dodging what was ever thrown at him. Their chases became more of a game of one sided tag than cat and mouse. Before either of them knew what was happening their relation had went from enemies to friends to much more. Now almost five years later the two were still happily together.

Izaya placed his chin on Shizuo's chest so he could look the blond in the face. His eyes were still fighting to stay open. "Why?" He mused, a smirk on his face. Shizuo use to get so enraged by that smirk because it meant no good. It still wasn't a good sign but it wasn't a sign of complete evil. "Is the Monster of Ikebukuro not strong enough to let little forever young me sleep on his chest?"

"Don't think yourself special you damn louse." Shizuo growled. Even after all the years, they still used their old nicknames for each other. They were more like pet names now than the derogatory names they once were. Of course they used their real names, but that was only in a moment of complete seriousness or in the heat of love making. "I just thought you would be more comfortable on the bed. But if you want to have back pain later, be my guest."

"Don't think Shizu-chan, your one celled brain isn't use to the work. Besides, this is my apartment so technically you're my guess right now." Izaya chuckled. Shizuo growled again before rolling his eyes and looking back towards the TV. He wasn't really interested in what was on, but it was better than nothing and he did not feel like a run through the streets chasing his boyfriend. Shizuo then noticed he was being stared at. But it wasn't a normal stare; Izaya was staring at him with the face he only wore when he was concentrating really hard. Shizuo could tell what Izaya was thinking basically all the time, unless he wore the face he was wearing now, and that made him worried. He knew Izaya would continue to work over it in his mind until he made it work in his favor or drove him mad. Thankfully, Izaya always managed to make everything work in his favor by playing both sides, and knowing everything and anything about everyone; however, it did not look like this time he was going to have it easy.

Shizuo ran his fingers through black hair. "What's on your mind, Flea?" Shizuo asked, almost afraid of the answer. Once people learned about the allied connection between Izaya and Shizuo no one in their right minds wanted to mess with either one, although, that did not stop the blond from worrying about his smaller boyfriend. People still wanted revenge on the information broker for destroying their lives and would stop at nothing to see him punished. Izaya was a cocky bastard, and believed he could win every fight he walked into whether he actually could or not. Shizuo never doubted Izaya's ability to get away from a situation if it was too much for him but that didn't mean he was very happy to find Izaya with cuts and bruises later.

Izaya just shook his head with a forced smirk. "You don't have to worry about it, Protozoan. You wouldn't get it anyway." Izaya half whispered, barring his face into Shizuo's chest. He wasn't completely ready to reveal all his secrets to his boyfriend especially this one. He wondered if he should go to his bed now; stop the brute from asking anymore question than was necessary. Shizuo placed a large hand gently on the side of Izaya's face, wiping Izaya's mind from thinking everything as he was forced to look up.

"I'm not as stupid as you make me out to be. Tell me." Brown eyes stared into red ones, which were looking everywhere but back at the blond. Izaya was even biting his lips as if to keep the words from escaping. Shizuo should have known Izaya would be stubborn when it came to something he didn't want to spill. He would just have to convince him in a different way. He rubbed Izaya's cheek gently with his thumb, making small circles on the soft skin. Izaya unconsciously closed his eyes and leaned into Shizuo's hand, enjoying the caring gentle touch of his boyfriend. Shizuo kissed Izaya's forehead softly, whispering "Tell me, Izaya," in to his hair.

Izaya knew he couldn't just brush it off now, but maybe he could make up a lie about what was really on his mind. However, as Shizuo thumb ghosted over Izaya's lips he knew he couldn't lie, not to Shizuo at least. "I was just thinking about…" Izaya started but paused. His stomach was in a knot and his natural instinct was to run away from all of this. He didn't want to be in this situation. He blamed the stupid blond monster for making him weak like this. Izaya's eyes opened and watch Shizuo, trying to see how he would act before he actually said the words. The only thing was Izaya could never predict Shizuo, which is why he hated and loved him so much. Shizuo was not human and would never be like the humans Izaya loved so much. But that was a good thing because Izaya loved all his humans equally, but he couldn't pick one to be his favorite. Shizuo on the other hand was a monster, and so was outside the world of humans. Izaya could easily pick him as a favorite being to love without having to worry about choosing one human above the others. Izaya took a deep breath and let his thoughts out.

"I was thinking about becoming Izaya Heiwajima."

Shizuo sat up quickly, pushing Izaya off his chest and just stared at the smaller man in front of him. Nothing was said as the idea sunk in. Izaya almost wished Shizuo was yelling at him for thinking of something as stupid as what he said, or at least reacting in some way, shape, or form. Instead Shizuo was just staring at him blankly. Shizuo was shocked beyond belief. Nothing in Izaya's character would have given a reason for what was just said, if anything it would be the complete opposite. Izaya liked control, Shizuo knew that from years of experience, not that he minded so much now a days. Shizuo found Izaya very cute when he took a little bit of dominance in their relationship. If Shizuo had ever thought of such commitment before, he would have thought they would keep their name the way they were, not change them. Then again he also didn't think Izaya thought about something like that either, talk about a curve ball.

"Are, are you serious?" Shizuo finally said trying to keep his voice level but Izaya could hear the stress in it. "I mean, were you really thinking about m… ma… THAT!" It did not sit well for Izaya that Shizuo couldn't even say the word marriage. It wasn't like Izaya proposed to him or anything. Did it scare Shizuo to think about marriage? Same sex marriages were not that common but they weren't illegal. There was nothing that should be scaring Shizuo.

"Well, yeah I guess. It has crossed my mind a few times in the last few weeks, it's really nothing big." Izaya mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. Izaya swung his legs over the side of the couch and just stared at his feet. What he had said wasn't entirely correct but he wasn't going to be telling Shizuo that. He had been thinking about marriage for a little over six months at this point. At first he was just thinking about the next step in their relationship, getting an animal to take care of. Izaya liked cats but Shizuo looked more like a dog person than a cat person. But then he thought that raising an animal in two apartments would be hard on not only them but the animal itself. That's when the possibility of having Shizuo move in with him came to mind, since Shizuo's apartment was two small for two people to live in comfortably. Then he thought about getting a house of their own to live in. He thought Shizuo might like a nice suburban home, right outside the city of course, but something they could live in peacefully and relax in. Izaya thought of the pet living with them and acting like a family together. Then he thought they could really be a family and get married and everything. It was only in the last few weeks that he thought about changing his last name.

"Nothing big? Did you seriously just say that? This is a very big thing and you know it so don't try and pass it off as something else. Do you understand how big a change that would really be?" Shizuo half yelled. He was still trying to wrap his head around the idea of 'Izaya Heiwajima'. It was not that Shizuo was afraid of the idea, okay maybe he was a little but that little fear and nervous behavior was understandable. It was just the thought of the possibility that made Shizuo worry. If Izaya did not think it an open option for them, did that mean that they wouldn't stay together forever? They had been enemies wanting to kill each other for most of their lives, was it really okay to think about the complete opposite in a relatively short amount of time? Yes for a normal couple, five years was a good time span to wait but there was nothing normal about Izaya and Shizuo's relationship.

"Like I said, I was only thinking about it. Whoever said it was a plan?" Izaya yelled, jumping off the couch and staring down at Shizuo. Shizuo saw the tears starting to well up in Izaya's eye but before he could say anything Izaya continued to yell. "If you don't want to marry me, then don't. No one is forcing you to do it. That is the concept of an idea!" Izaya was close to heart broken. Maybe he should have lied about what he was thinking about. If he had known that Shizuo was going to be this set against it he never would have said anything about it at all. But then again, he was in a way glad he knew Shizuo thoughts against it. He now didn't have to worry about the idea anymore if it was not going to happen. He began to think of a way to make it seem like it was all some sort of joke. Make it so it never really happened.

Izaya's thoughts were interrupted when Shizuo grabbed Izaya around the waist and pulled him down into a lip smashing kiss. Izaya was surprised by the action and Shizuo used this to his advantage. He forced his tongue into Izaya's mouth and quickly won over Izaya, not that Izaya really fought him he was still shocked. However, Izaya quickly regained his composer and kissed his boyfriend back. It was not a gentle kiss, far from it but for Izaya, Shizuo being as rough as he wanted to be was perfect. Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo neck as Shizuo pilled him closer. Their chests were pressed completely against the other as they kissed. Shizuo pushed Izaya back onto the couch, straddling his small waist and keeping him there with his knees. His hands moved over Izaya's smaller frame, having every inch of him already memorized. Izaya dug him fingers across Shizuo's back, moaning as Shizuo's slipped a hand under his shirt. Just as soon as he stated it, Shizuo stopped, leaving Izaya breathless, confused and wanting more.

"Listen to me, I never said _anything_ against marrying you, don't fucking think I did. I would never say I didn't want to marry you. The only damn thing I was worried about was the fucking change in our lives because of it. Not even five years ago I was dead set of killing you, and you think I'm just going to forget that? No, I love you and you know I would rather die than go back to thinking like that again. But hell we don't even live in the same place and I wouldn't want to be living in a different house or in a different fucking city when we get married. And you think of it by changing your name? The fuck, Izaya! You have always been Izaya Orihara, the infamous information broker. Do you even realize the change that comes with changing your name? Come one Izaya, you're the smart one in the relationship, aren't you?" Shizuo said strictly.

Izaya just stared up at him in shock, but then smiled. There goes his most unpredictable monster yet again. Izaya said nothing, but let out a sigh of relief. Shizuo was not against marrying him, and said he would never say he didn't want to. Izaya also silently prided himself on Shizou's words. He had said 'when' they got married, not if. True, it could have been a slip of the tongue but Izaya was going to indulge himself on the idea. Shizuo leaned down and nuzzled his nose into Izaya's neck, lightly kissing it every now and then. Izaya gently ran his hands through blond hair and held Shizuo close.

"You know, because of my strength, I always thought I would be alone." Shizuo whispered. Izaya might have missed it if Shizuo's mouth wasn't so close to his ear. "I could rarely control it and I was always so worried I would hurt anyone. I hate violence but I just can't get away from it. In this sort of mind set, the dreams and thoughts of ever being with someone for the rest of my life they just didn't existence." Izaya wanted to smack himself. He always knew Shizuo was uncomfortable with his strength when he got close to someone. That was why he barely touched Izaya when they first got together. Why had he not though that it went a whole lot deeper than not wanting to hurt a loved one?

"Well Shizu-chan, like I told you almost five years ago, you don't have to worry about your strength when it comes to me. I mean seriously, how many years were you saying you were going to kill me but failed every time?" Izaya smirked.

"Thank is only because you always ran away like a fucking coward." Shizuo fired back, accepting the challenge his boyfriend had just issued him. He had no intention to lose to Izaya today.

"I was not running away like a coward. Cowards worry and I don't worry about anything," Izaya said, acting as if he was insulted. "My strategies only made you think I was running away. That just goes to show you how much smarter I am than you." Izaya mused, slipping out from under Shizuo. He brute was so much fun to play with. However, Izaya didn't get far before he was thrown over the shoulder of his boyfriend. "Ne, Shizu-chan, what are you doing?" Izaya asked, trying to get free, or at least reach the switch blade in his pocket. He never knew when he would need one so he always carried one with him.

"Are you worried? I thought you said you didn't have to worry about anything because you are smarter than me." Shizuo smirked, not that Izaya could see it. Shizuo turned off the TV and headed off to the flea's bedroom, he would show the flea a lesson or two on worrying. As soon as Izaya realized where he was being taken, he started to struggle but in the grip of Shizuo he could barely move.

"No, no wait you perverted protozoan. Stop this right now!" Izaya yelled. "Shizu-chan stop! I am still sore from last night!" Izaya's cries were not listened to and as the bedroom door was shut, the conversation about marriage was exchanged for thoughts and actions of pure bliss.

**-0o0-**

**TADA! There you go. **

**I don't know if you will like the story or not, I think it is adorable.**

**I would also like to apologize if Izaya and Shizuo are a little OOC.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and now please review.**


End file.
